


Subservience

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Complete, Dialogue Heavy, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Language, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Open Ending, Suits, Teasing, Water, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was odd really Pine didn’t look the subservient type, but here he was doing whatever he was told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subservience

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't possibly hope to describe all the fancy things that were in the hotel room, so I just left them out.

Roper nodded slightly, “Well ? Go on, bring the whore her wine.” and took another sip from his glass. He expected Pine to say something about his continuous use of, “Whore.”, but the blond man kept his mouth shut on that.

Instead Pine sidestepped around the table with, “Of course, sir.” then approached Jed and the bathtub. “Is there anywhere in particular that you’d like me to put this, Ms. ?”

It was odd really since Pine didn’t look the subservient type, but here he was doing whatever he was told. There was something about the way Pine moved every motion precise, yet also graceful. It was going to bug him he was sure, just like every little niggle that he couldn’t place in the exact moment that it struck did.

Jed murmured, “With me is fine, Mr. Pine.”

Even with Pine’s back obscuring his view he could vividly imagine what happened next - the bob-haired woman reaching out and seeming to misjudge the distance to the bottle. The splash-thunk as it hit the soapy water and sent up a small spray. Obviously, Pine hadn’t expected that as he jumped back with a soft gasp.

“Ah, I’m sorry that was completely my fault. I’ll go fetch another bottle right away, shall I ?”

“Do you make sure you change first won’t you, Pine ? We don’t want you looking too unprofessional should anyone else arrive so late.” Roper chuckled as Pine turned to him.

There were a few darker spots dotting Pine’s upper pant legs, the front of his waistcoat and lower sleeves. Blue or were they grey eyes glittered keen as could be in the warm light. “I would be remiss not to, sir. Rest assured that I will return as soon as I am able.”

He needed some amusement after that horrid flight. If nothing else, and depending on when Pine returned, of course, it would amuse him to see the man’s reaction to the room’s being down to himself and Jed later. Unlike helicopter flights some things were good rough.


End file.
